


Coming Home

by Matrya



Series: Names of the Damned [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Underage Evil Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheerleader and a punk walk into his compound. // Gunn meets some novices, November '96.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> a ten minute fic about how some people might have learned some things.
> 
> the BtVS comics used as canon for this are specifically The Origin

Gunn is second, these days. This day, anyway. Carlos died last week and Willis might die next, so he should wait until he gets confident enough for a 'these days'.

The mortality rate running this crew is…higher than most, suffice to say. Alonna thinks he should gun for leader but Gunn knows what that means, knows he could end up leaving her in a matter of days.

One thing he does as second is handle incomings, when someone on the crews tries to bring in a stray. Willis has more important things to do than vet every kid with a stake and a death wish.

One thing he never expects when Marco leads him through the compound is what they brought this time. The girl is blonde and, under the leather jacket, bubblegum pink from head to toe. The guy has blue hair and a few years on her.

"You brought me a twelve-year-old and—"

Marco knocks against him. "I brought you a Slayer."

Gunn's eyebrows climb up. "And what about you?" he asks the guy, not looking away from the challenging stare the girl has levelled on him.

"Support services," the guy answers.

"A future civilian casualty," the blonde counters. She sets her jaw and looks like she got Gunn sized up. "Speaking of, it looks like there's a lot of those around here."

Gunn falls into the same kind of stance he uses when adults come in and try to save them. "Less than you might think."

The girl scoffs. "And what are you doing calling me twelve? Does anyone down here have a mirror you can borrow?"

"I'm sixteen."

"We have that in common," the blonde tells him, eying the crew that are waiting on what might happen. "But I have a feeling you have more time on the job."

Gunn snorts at that because the girl is right. The last Slayer was alive at least two months ago, if reports are correct. "But you got the superpowers. So, what are you doing here, Slayer?"

The blonde and the punk exchange a look that says more than they want him to know, more uncertainty than either of them is letting on in the sets of their shoulders. With a look passed between them, she asks Gunn, "What should we expect, now that we killed Lothos?"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
